Tricks are for Kids!
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: At the annual Pokedex Holder reunion, Red unintentionally starts something that gets out of control. Silly Gold, tricks are for kids! Watch out Silver!


******Mew: Well, I was watching Mythbusters the other night, and if you've seen that video on Youtube about Tory Belleci's one of many accidents... you might know what this story is about. I needed to write something anyway. The title however, is tribute to a fellow schoomate, who said it all the time. Great going my friend. You're on the Internet. :D Enjoy! **

**Tricks are for Kids!**

"Hey Red, let's see if you can jump over that wagon!"

Red, who was on his bike at the annual Pokedex Holders gathering, looked over his shoulder to see Green challenging him to jump over Yellow's wagon which was in his path. He shrugged in response before pedaling faster to gather speed, and once he was perhaps half a foot in front of the thing, he jumped the bike clear over the wagon.

"Yeah!"

"You go Red!"

"Betcha you can't do that Green!"

At the last comment, Green glared at Gold, who had stated the challenging question. "I can't?" he asked rather calmly.

"Well I've never seen you riding a bike!" Gold protested in his defense. And all the Dex Holders had to agree. Never had they ever seen Green ride anything besides his Pidgeot or his Charizard.

"Be ready to be amazed," Green said as Red handed him his bike. He did a quick few circuits around the empty parking lot before popping a wheelie on his back wheel. Everyone cheered, much to Green's amusement. He smirked as he easily popped over the wagon.

"Easy," he proclaimed as he gave Red's bike back to him. "But can _you_ do it Gold?"

The goggled boy snorted. "If you can do it Green, I sure can." Gold ignored the resulting glare.

Crystal looked somewhat worried. "Riding a skateboard is different than riding a bike Gold. You've ridden a bike before, right?" Gold nodded as he took Red's bike from him. Red sighed.

Once again, everyone watched as Gold clumsily mounted the bike and did a few slow circuits around the parking lot before picking up speed and heading for Yellow's wagon.

"How come I have a bad feeling about Senior Gold doing this?" Platinum questioned, as Gold neared the jump. Silver, who was standing beside the girl, shrugged.

Gold jerked up the first wheel of the bike and cleared the wagon easily with the front, and the back followed quickly. There was a hitch however, and the back wheel just scraped the side of the wagon ever so slightly. The pressure was enough to send the bicycle on its side though, and Gold tumbled to the ground, skidding a few feet.

"Gold!" Crystal shouted, hurrying to Gold's side. Silver reacted as well, following Crystal. Gold sat up, unharmed.

"I'm alright!" He laughed, standing up before picking the bike up again. Crystal and Silver sighed in relief before Silver said something that pretty much shocked everyone.

"Silly Gold," he sighed, leaning back on a tree with his hands in his pockets. "Tricks are for kids."

Green and Red both glared death at the red haired boy.

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?"

Everyone laughed as Silver took one glance at his angered seniors and snatched Red's bike from Gold and took off. Green took the initiative and grabbed Gold's skateboard while Red actually thought his actions over and sent out Aero.

"HEY! My skateboard!" Gold protested. Sapphire laughed at him.

After roughly half an hour of watching Sapphire and Ruby chase each other around, mainly Ruby running from a raging Sapphire – he had accidentally insulted her – and Gold pretty much annoying the heck outta everyone, Red came back riding Aero while a tired looking Green sat atop his Charizard, holding Gold's skateboard, while Silver flopped on Green's Pidgeot, who was easily clutching Red's bike in its talons.

"Yup, I can pretty much guess what happened," Gold commented, looking up. Red dropped from Aero's grasp about a meter away from the ground, recalling the once fossil Pokemon. Green slid from Charizard, tossing Gold's skateboard on the ground. Gold made a noise of protest, running over to pick up his precious skateboard before going around the parking lot, going over curbs and potholes. However exhausted he looked, Silver easily jumped from Pidgeot's back to the ground, giving the bird Pokemon a pat before walking away. Green recalled his Pokemon and rejoined Blue and Yellow in watching Red and Gold ride around the vacant lot.

As Gold jumped over several of those parking stop things in a row, Emerald seemed to be struck by an idea. "Bet Red can't do that."

Somehow, Red managed to hear the tenth Dex Holder, and started to attempt what Gold had just succeeded. He got over the second one before the front wheel was tripped up and he tumbled to the ground much similar to Gold's failure in vaulting over the wagon.

Blue giggled. "Silly Red. Tricks are for kids!" Yellow sighed. Green shook his head. Next to them, Platinum smiled.

Yup, this was one reunion to remember.

* * *

**Mew: So, what'd you think? I'm actually watching Mythbusters right now, so I might be a little distracted. You probably won't notice. Anyhow, did you like it? It's a bit short for my liking, but I think it's amusing enough. Who doesn't like seeing Gold get hurt? :) Please review! **


End file.
